


It All Started With a Screwdriver

by Sawesome48



Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 03:36:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawesome48/pseuds/Sawesome48
Summary: “One time in high school I was waiting to talk to the Vice Principal and this other kid came in and sat down next to me. He said “What are you in for?” And I said “Oh, they just want to know if it’s cool if I miss my classes tomorrow to run sound and lights for a presentation in the auditorium. What are you in for?” and he said that he stabbed a kid with a screwdriver. I told him we led very different lives and he agreed.“ -the90swerentrealSo, I made this into a prompt but with g!p Quinn.





	1. Chapter 1

They were three months into their junior year of high school. To say Rachel was busy was an understatement. Between glee club, theatre club, and homework she hardly had any time to do anything. Which is why she is currently waiting outside the principal’s office. She was tapping her foot anxiously on the floor when someone plopped down beside her.She was planning on ignoring them when she heard. “So, what are you in for?” Turning her head she sees the most beautiful girl she’s ever seen in her life.

“Oh, um, I’m actually just waiting to ask if I can skip my next class for theatre practice.” Rachel says as she bites her lip, looking down. “What about you? What are you in for?” She repeats the earlier question, looking back at the blonde girl next to her. “I stabbed a kid with a screwdriver.” She states casually. Rachel is momentarily baffled before regaining her cool and saying, “We lead quite adverse lives.” The other girl just nods and is about to respond before the secretary states that the principal is ready for her.

“I’ll see you around?” Rachel asks hopefully. “You know, you just might, Rachel Berry.” She says smirking. Rachel walks into the office with one question on her mind. _How does she know my name?_


	2. Chapter 2

“Did you hear about someone stabbing someone else with a screwdriver yesterday?” Rachel asks, coming to the one person that knew all the gossip. “Yes, it was crazy, do you want to see the video?” He asks with an excited gleam his eye. It makes Rachel cringe because she really doesn’t know if she can stomach seeing that type of violence, so she shakes her head. “No, I actually was curious about the name of the girl who did it?” She questions causing Kurt to raise an eyebrow. “Quinn Fabray.” He answers even though she can clearly see that he wants to know why. She just ignores him and pulls out her phone before going on Instagram to search her.

Once she clicked on her Instagram, she found that it was private. “Ugh, privacy is so annoying.” She groans as Kurt is revving up for an onslaught of questions before she hears. “If you wanted to cyber stalk me then all you had to do was ask, Berry.” Quinn says before reaching over Rachel’s shoulder and clicking the follow button. She was so close it made Rachel shiver. “I didn’t know you two were friends?” Kurt asks as Rachel blushes and cuts off her phone. “Sounds to me like it’s none of your business, Hummel.” Is all she says before sitting down beside Rachel. “How was theatre practice?” She asks and Rachel just stares at her in shock. “I-it was great! Um, how was the principal’s office?” She asks before cringing at how stupid that sounded. 

“Oh, you know, still poorly decorated.” She says making Rachel laugh and Kurt stays quiet out of fear. “So, I see you know my name now?” Quinn asks before drinking water. The way she drank was kind of mesmerizing to Rachel but there was something more pressing on her mind. “Actually, Quinn, I’m quite curious as to how you know mine?” Rachel asks as the bell rings. “Who doesn’t?” Quinn says, winking before walking away. Rachel just huffs before heading to her class.

Rachel continues to look for Quinn throughout the day but the girl is in none of her classes. It’s frustrating, really, cause she’s quite sure that she has never seen her before. “Hey, jewbabe, we’re starting up a celibacy club, you want to be apart of it?” Puck asks as she passes him. “Why are you starting a celibacy club?” She asks, knowing he’s a manwhore, the irony. “None ya business. You want in or not?” He asks and Rachel normally wouldn’t do this but it would ease her parents’ minds. They’ve been all over her about sex since she hit puberty. “Yeah, sure, why not?” She says before heading to class.

“I want to know everything you know about Quinn Fabray.” Rachel asks Kurt, interrupting his conversation with Mercedes as she plops down in the desk beside him. “Why?” He asks in exasperation. “Cause I’m nosy?” She says and he shrugs. “Fine, but you owe me. Quinn Fabray is in the grade below us, she’s got this whole mysterious, bad girl thing going for her, so no one knows anything about her. Anyways, the only people she hangs around with is Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce, and you now, I guess? No one wants to mess with them though, people call them the unholy trinity. I’d be worried about her sudden interest in you, she’s quite violent and hella scary.” He says dramatically as Mercedes nods along with him. “Girl got some issues.” She says causing Rachel to internally roll her eyes. “I’ll keep that in mind, also, I heard that Jacob Ben Israel slept with his cousin.” Rachel says to distract them from her. No wonder she never saw her around. Looking down at her phone she sees a notification: _@Quinn.Fabray has accepted your follow request._

_@Quinn.Fabray has followed you._

She immediately opens the notification, hiding her phone behind her book so the teacher won’t notice. The pictures Quinn posted were never of her, they were mostly of landscapes with no caption which was disappointing to Rachel. However, the pictures looked professional. Also she had very few people following her, which was odd to Rachel but she shrugs and cuts her phone off. 

Rachel grew up in a very religious home.She wasn’t unpopular but she was more popular than average. Her mom and dad were all about presentation. Anything to make themselves look good, which is why Rachel knew they’d be delighted with her celibacy club membership, maybe they’d even hug her. That’s what kept Rachel smiling throughout the rest of the day. Well, that and her visit from Quinn. As she walked into glee she’s surprised to see three new faces. “Rachel, do you see that? The unholy trinity wants to join  _our_ glee club.” Kurt practically squeals as he grabs her arm.  _My parents are going to hate this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of people seem to like this idea. I hope I’m not doing too bad of a job here. This is my first Faberry fic. Next chapter is from Quinn’s side. Hopefully the chapter will be longer, I’m going to try to update tomorrow but no promises. Also, thoughts? Anything you guys want to see?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song- Dobie Grey “Drift Away”  
Legit one of my favorite songs ever.

“Come on Q, if you stare any harder she’s going to file a restraining order.” Santana whispered heatedly to Quinn. She didn’t want to be here and Quinn knew it. “You’re the one who told me to sack up and make a move.” Quinn hisses back quietly. “I said make a move not creep her out.” Santana states bluntly. Brittany elbows her, “Don’t be mean San.” She says causing Santana to roll her eyes and Quinn to smirk. Everyone had their opinion on who the leader of their little group was, they all thought it was Quinn or Santana. It was actually Brittany though. Brittany kept them balanced and whatever Brittany says typically goes. Hence why they’re all currently in glee club.Quinn was wearing jeans, a white shirt, and a leather jacket. She dressed almost the same way every day. 

“Alright, so in order to get in we need you guys to perform a song. Do you want to do it all together or separately?” Mr. Schue asks them. “Separately.” Quinn answers, she didn’t need to check with the other two because they do almost everything together, but they knew she had to do this whole thing alone. “Okay, the floor is all your’s.” He states as they get up and he sits down. Santana and Brittany go first.

Quinn was super nervous but she was pretty good at hiding it and she’d never admit it. Honestly, Quinn chose this song cause it was playing when she first laid eyes on Rachel. Now Quinn couldn’t even think about the song without thinking about Rachel,God, what Quinn would do just to be her friend. Initially, this song had always been her favorite anyways. 

Snapping back to reality she realizes her friends are close to the end of their love song. They were Quinn’s favorite couple in the world. She strived to have a relationship like their’s, not that she’d ever admit that. As the song ends she claps, cause you’re never too cool to support your friends. However, the nerves are ten times stronger.

She gets up as Santana slaps her shoulder in encouragement. Quinn doesn’t say anything, she’s never been much of a talker anyways. As the music starts, she shakes away her nerves and closes her eyes.

_Day after day I'm more confused_  
_ Yet I look for the light in the pouring rain  
You know that's a game that I hate to lose  
I'm feelin' the strain, ain't it a shame_

She pictures how Rachel looked that day and it made her sing harder. The chorus is her favorite part because she could practically feel it in her bones.

_Oh, give me the beat boys, and free my soul  
I want to get lost in your rock and roll and drift away_

_Oh, give me the beat boys, and free my soul  
I want to get lost in your rock and roll and drift away_

She pictures all the nights that she danced terribly with Santana and Brittany as they belted this song out. Suddenly she had the urge to dance like an idiot but she restrained herself.

_Beginning to think that I'm wastin' time_  
I don't understand the things I do  
The world outside looks so unkind  
So I'm countin' on you to carry me through

_Oh, give me the beat boys, and free my soul  
I want to get lost in your rock and roll and drift away_

_Give me the beat boys, and free my soul  
I want to get lost in your rock and roll and drift away_

She opens her eyes for the first time only to have them meet coffee brown. She couldn’t tear her eyes off of Rachel’s. Once she finally manages it, she looks over to her friends. They’re dancing because they don’t care who sees them, not as long as they got each other. God, Quinn wishes she didn’t care. 

_And when my mind is free_  
_ You know a melody can move me_  
And when I'm feelin' blue  
The guitar's comin' through to soothe me  
Thanks for the joy that you've given me  
I want you to know I believe in your song  
Rhythm and rhyme and harmony  
You help me along makin' me strong

_Oh, give me the beat boys, and free my soul  
I want to get lost in your rock and roll and drift away_

People started singing along and it comforted Quinn. Then she looks at Rachel to see that she’s also singing along and suddenly, this group is home.

_Give me the beat boys, and free my soul  
I want to get lost in your rock and roll and drift away_

_Oh, give me the beat boys, and free my soul  
I want to get lost in your rock and roll and drift away_

_Hey, hey, give me the beat boys, and free my soul  
I want to get lost in your rock and roll and drift away_

_Na na na, won't ya, won't ya take me  
Oh oh, take me_

She finishes the song out standing still as the people around her dance. She is fascinated by the carefreeness of the people around her. She hasn’t danced as freely as these people did in years. She misses it, but she can’t let anyone else see it so she pushes it to the back of her mind and looks over only to see Rachel watching her with interest. She ignores Mr. Schue along with everyone else as he tells them they got in.

“See something you like, Miss Berry?” Quinn asks since everyone else was talking around them. “S-something like that.” She says as if she’s surprised Quinn actually is talking to her. It warms her heart and makes her feel a little better. “You should duet with me!” Rachel states excitedly out of the blue and Quinn is completely positive that she misunderstood that sentence cause her mind is going to dirty places that make her pants tighten. “Do what with you exactly?” Quinn asks as she clears her throat. Rachel is oblivious to it though. “Duet, where two people sing together? It’d be really fun.” Quinn doesn’t know if she’s relieved or disappointed. She really wants to say no but Rachel’s looking at her with hopeful eyes and practically shaking with excitement at the idea of it. “Yeah, sure.” She says before Santana walks up to them.

“Yo puta, Papí wants us home so you can eat dinner before work.” She states, completely ignoring Rachel who’s looking at them in confusion. Quinn sighs after rolling her eyes and decides not to answer the unasked question. “Whatever. So, I guess I’ll see you later?” She states causing Rachel to nod. “Yes, I’ll text you about the duet.” Rachel says as Quinn is heading out the door with Santana and Brittany.

“So, a duet with Rachel Berry?” Santana asks and Quinn can’t really judge the tone that it’s in so she proceeds with caution. “Yeah?” Quinn asks more than she states. “She seemed pretty excited about it.” Brittany says in encouragement. “You two are polar opposites though, I don’t get it.” Santana says as she pulls out of her parking spot. “Some would say the same about you and me San.” Brittany says, giving Santana a look that only they understand. “And she’s hot.” Quinn states ignoring the look they just shared. She doesn’t know what else to say. Rachel’s hot and she seems nice and in Quinn’s book that’s enough not to question her attraction to the older brunette.

“Wait, Quinn Fabray as in the chick who stabbed that kid with a screwdriver, Quinn Fabray?” Mike asks as he paces. “Yes?” Rachel says with a cringe on her face at how bad it sounds. Mike Chang is one of Rachel’s best friends, they grew up together. It’s always been strictly platonic between them but Rachel’s parents don’t believe that. “A crush crush or like a ‘I want to duet with you’ crush?” He asks in a pensive manner.

Rachel is honestly getting dizzy just from watching him. “I don’t know.” She exasperates as he stops to look at her. “There’s only one way to find out.” He says as if he’s just had an epiphany. “And that is?” She really doesn’t have time for this. “Duet with her and if you’re over it after that then you’re good and if you’re not then you totally want to _do it _with her.” He states as if he’s an Asian yoda. She rolls her eyes. _So, that’s why Quinn’s eyes got so wide when she asked for a duet. _She thinks before she stands up off the piano stool. “This could work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I suck at updating but I’m trying. Thoughts and opinions? Things you want to see?


	4. Chapter 4

“So, fun fact, your girl is in celibacy club.” Santana states as she lays upside down on the couch, Brittany doing the same beside her. “And?” Quinn asks as she goes to lay upside down with them. All three of them looking at the tv but not watching it. “It means that you ain’t getting any anytime soon.” Santana says before Quinn slaps her in the stomach. “It’s not like that, I don’t think with that head Santana, I think with this one?” Quinn says pointing at her temple as Santana slaps her back.

“Hey Quinnie, where did the word unicorn come from?” Brittany asks, knowing that Quinn is full of random facts. She honestly learns all her random facts to answer all of Brittany’s questions. She answers when she sees Santana’s face soften with a look only meant for Brittany. “It comes from the Latin **word **ūnus, which means one, and cornu which means horn, which term is in itself borrowed from the earlier Greek **word **monokerōs (also 'one horned'). **Unicorns** are found in many stories and myths from different parts of the world, especially China and India.“ she lists off absentmindedly as she looks back at the wall. “Thanks.” She says simply with a smile on her face.

Quinn lives for that, not for Brittany’s smile necessarily but for the look of satisfaction. Like she’s done something right and there’s times when Brittany looks at her like she has all the knowledge in the world. Quinn helps her quell her curiosity. “Hey Q, where does the words ‘go fuck yourself’ originate from?” Santana says causing Quinn to smile. She knew it was coming. “I’m not sure about the phrase itself, but the origin of "fuck" is one of the hardest to trace, as it was banned from early written work and dictionaries.Etymologies from various sources all tend to agree that the word probably developed from various Germanic languages. The verb form of the word in German is _ficken._ In Dutch, _fokken_ means "to breed or beget." Norwegians have the word _fukka, _which means "to copulate." Swedish also has _focka_ (to strike, to copulate) and _fock_ (penis).According to [OED](http://www.etymonline.com/index.php?allowed_in_frame=0&search=fuck), "fuck" did not appear in any English language dictionary from 1795 to 1965. _The Penguin Dictionary _finally made a bold move to include it in 1966 and from there it was added into other dictionaries.” She states as Santana rolls her eyes.

“I hate it when you do that.” She says causing Quinn to smile bigger. “Can we please sit normally? My head is starting to hurt.” Brittany says as she starts to sit up. “Of course, not sure why we’re sitting like that anyways.” Santana states as she also gets up.

“Oh my god, just text her.” Rachel hears through her headset. Rachel has a secret. She’s obsessed with video games and no one but my and her online friends know about it. Her parents give her her own card and don’t check what she buys on it. Hence the secret gaming console she has. “What am I supposed to say? ‘Hey you forgot to give me your number so I’m messaging you on ig’?” She says in exasperation as she dies AGAIN.

“Yeah? She legit wanted you to text her anyways. Got one in the trenches, Duck.” He states casually to one of their online friends. “Got him. Look Boom, just text her, what’s the big deal?” He says, referring to Rachel by part of her online name. Why she chose Boomstar, she doesn’t know. “I don’t know, she seems like really cool and I don’t want to come off as a pansy.” She says as she kills someone. 

“You ARE a pansy, just fucking message her.” Their friend Abusivedrunk says. They know each other’s really names but they just use their online ids for the most part. “Fine, I’ll text her after I finish playing this match.” Rachel says, pouting. “Holy fuck, you’re actually playing? I thought you weren’t because your k/d is utter shit right now.” Abusivedrunk says as he laughs. “Oh my god, shut it, Jesse.” Rachel states in exasperation. She decides to go ahead and text Quinn on Instagram in between matches.

_Hey, I completely forgot to get your number earlier, but I wanted to see if we could maybe meet up or something._

Quinn’s heart skipped a beat as she looked at her phone. How could she forget to give her number to her? “Ugh, I’m an idiot.” She says dropping face down on her bed before sending Rachel her number.

“She sent me her number. What do I do?” Rachel asks as she picks up her phone. They’re waiting for Sam to get back from walking his dog. “Um, text her?” Mike says as if it’s the most obvious thing. “No, call her so we can hear.” Jesse says causing Rachel to roll her eyes. She still calls though and she holds her breath.   
“Hello?” Quinn’s voice comes through. “Uh, Hi! It’s Rachel, Rachel Berry from school?” She says and she can hear the laughter coming from the headset around her neck causing her face to redden. “Yeah, I figured, I just expected a text but this is better.” Quinn says and it makes Rachel bite her lip but she doesn’t want to think about how that made her feel for too long.

“Sorry, I’m just not big on texting.” She claims even though it’s a huge lie. “Right, well, I think I could get used to hearing your voice.” Quinn states and Rachel is sure if she bites her lip any harder it’ll bleed. “Anyways, when are you free to practice this whole thing?” Rachel says to avoid dissecting how that made her feel. “I work a lot but I get off at nine and on weekends I get off at 5.”

“What do you do?” Rachel asks before she can stop herself. “I work for a card company, we basically just track down unknown charges to debit cards for clients.” Quinn says in a bored tone. It surprised Rachel, she didn’t even know that was a thing. “Cool, so how does Saturday sound?” Rachel asks as she clears her throat. “Yeah, that’s fine, your house or mine?” Quinn questions. “Mine, I’ll see you then, just come whenever.” Rachel says before abruptly hanging up. “What the hell was that?” Sam asks having been back for the conversation. “I have no clue, I just got nervous.” Rachel says as she stares at her phone in disbelief. Her phone pings and she tenses.   
_ I know you don’t like texting but just thought that I’d tell you that You looked pretty today sense you’re HUNG up on me. Get it? Cause you just hung up on me._

She laughed before realizing something, “Oh my god, I’m in so much trouble.” Then she hears a groan. “Yeah, no shit, Rachel.”   
  


“Shut up, Jesse, no one asked you.” She says getting back to her game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back, fun fact, being depressed makes me not want to write. However, I will be posting more, I promise this time!


End file.
